


With Interest

by StBridget



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Interest:  Return on a financial investment.  Or, an attraction to someone.  Or both.





	With Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Magnum P.I. is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> Shout out to Crisii-the-random-whump-writer on tumblr. They helped me with the title. I was stuck--thought about something about debt or paying back, but didn't want to make the relationship sound like an obligation. They suggested Creative Interest. It wasn't quite right, but I like the concept, so I went with With Interest.
> 
> I'm throwing another ship into the mix. We'll see where this goes.

“Hey, Katsumoto, wait up!”

 

Katsumoto paused halfway down the steps of HPD but didn’t turn around. He groaned inwardly. Of course, Magnum would find him. The man was like a bad penny, always turning up where he wasn’t wanted. What did he want now? Katsumoto had already bailed Magnum out once today, literally—Magnum had been arrested for taking a swing at a businessman in the lobby of the Hilton. Katsumoto probably could have gotten the man to drop the charges, but he was done making excuses for Magnum. Still, Katsumoto found it hard to resist when Magnum begged, so the detective had caved, gotten the judge to agree to only nominal bail, then posted it himself when Magnum pleaded broke, as usual.

 

Magnum, as always, had sworn he’d pay Katsumoto back, but Katsumoto wasn’t holding his breath. What was it about that man, anyway? Why did Katsumoto always give in? The man was seriously charismatic, that’s why. Katsumoto could see how Magnum could charm men and women alike. He probably had no problem finding companionship; people of both sexes were probably lining up for the chance to warm Magnum’s bed. Why had that popped into Katsumoto’s head? It was none of his business, and it wasn’t like Katsumoto cared, anyway. The stab of envy he felt was just objective—you’d have to be dead not to find Magnum attractive, after all.

 

Katsumoto’s very unwelcome thoughts were interrupted by the man himself coming up behind the detective and clapping him on the shoulder. “Hey, Katsumoto, I just wanted to thank you again for bailing me out. I owe you, man,” Magnum said.

 

“Yeah, you do,” Katsumoto said. “Do me a favor and don’t make a habit of it.”

 

“I won’t. I swear.” Magnum crossed his heart with an exaggerated motion.

 

Somehow, Katsumoto didn’t believe him. “I’ve heard that before.”

 

“Look, let me take you out to dinner and make it up to you,” Magnum said.

 

Katsumoto snorted. “Kamekona’s shrimp truck doesn’t even come close to covering what you owe me.”

 

“Not Kamekona’s,” Magnum said. “I know a great seafood place. The owner owes me for getting his tuna back for him.”

 

“Isn’t that the tuna that was unusable?” Katsumoto asked.

 

Magnum shrugged. “Details. What do you say? I know it still doesn’t cover what I owe you, but consider it a down payment.”

 

“It might cover the interest,” Katsumoto said, smiling slightly despite himself. Why was he even considering this? Katsumoto didn’t even like Magnum. Magnum was a pain in the ass. An incredibly handsome, suave pain in the ass who could sweet talk a person like nobody’s business, but a pain in the ass. Aw, hell, why not? Katsumoto would probably never get another chance to get back even a fraction of what Magnum owed him. “Sounds good. Meet you there?”

 

Magnum’s arm slid around Katsumoto’s shoulder. Katsumoto knew he should move, but the weight felt good. Companionable. Yeah, that was it.

 

“Tell you what, how about I drive?” Magnum said.

 

“Careful, someone might think you’re asking me on a date.” Katsumoto ignored the way his heart pounded at the thought. He was _not_ interested in dating Magnum. No way.

 

“Would it be so bad if I was?” Magnum asked.

 

Katsumoto didn’t have an answer to that, or, more likely, didn’t want to answer that; he might have to look too closely at these feelings that were starting to bubble to the surface. He was saved from his thoughts when they reached the Ferrari.

 

Magnum held the passenger door open for Katsumoto. Maybe this  _was_ a date. Nah, that was ridiculous; he and Magnum would never hit it off romantically. Katsumoto pretended he didn’t feel the stab of  disappointment at that thought. 

 

“Bet you don’t get to ride in a Ferrari very often,” Magnum said.

 

“No, it’s a little beyond my salary,” Katsumoto said. He ran his hand over the dashboard and the leather seats. “Sweet.”

 

“Drives like a dream, too,” Magnum said as he slid into the driver’s seat. He took off. Magnum was right; the car handled like a dream. Magnum put it through its paces as much as he could in the middle of the city, weaving in and out of traffic and taking corners at speed. Katsumoto knew he should reprimand Magnum, but the detective was enjoying the ride too much.

 

All too soon, they pulled up at the restaurant. They entered, and Katsumoto lingered by the door while Magnum talked to the host. He led them to a small table in the back next to a large window overlooking the ocean. It was very. . .intimate. Too intimate. Katusmoto would prefer a table in the thick of things. This was too close to a date for comfort as it was. Katsumoto found he wasn’t hating the thought. Best not to go there, he told himself.

 

Magnum sat down and opened a menu before Katsumoto could say anything. The PI looked up when Katsumoto didn’t sit down. Magnum arched an eyebrow. “Are you waiting for something? ‘Cause I’m not holding your chair for you.”

 

“Right, sorry,” Katsumoto mumbled, embarrassed. He sat down and picked up his menu.

 

“Order anything you want. It’s on me,” Magnum said, expansively. He peered at the menu and frowned. “Well, maybe not the lobster. Or the crab. But anything else.”

 

Katsumoto looked the menu over. “I was thinking about the ahi. I hear it’s fresh.” They both chuckled  at that.

 

After placing their orders, the two men chatted amiably. Katsumoto expected the meal to be filled with awkward silence, but he found he had a lot in common with Magnum. They started with rehashing the tuna case, then moved from there to swapping other stories about their jobs. Katsumoto hadn’t heard the whole story about the cat that led Magnum to a murder scene, and  the dectective found it hysterical.  In turn, h e shared some of his more outrageous moments as a beat cop.

 

They talked about other things, too. Katsumoto had, of course, red Robin’s books and, though he found the White Knight a bit over the top, kind of like the real life version, he did enjoy the books. They moved from the re to other books. Both enjoyed thrillers. Surprisingly, Katsumoto preferred military  and  spy thrillers while Magnum enjoyed detective novels. Something about books that hit too close to home.

 

Before Katsumoto knew it, the last bite of food had been eaten. “Dessert?” Magnum asked.

 

“No, thanks, I’m stuffed,” Katsumoto said.

 

“Well, I want dessert,” Magnum said. He motioned for the waiter. “I’ll have the chocolate lava cake.”

 

When the cake came, Katsumoto had to admit it looked decadent. Vanilla ice cream was heaped on top, and chocolate sauce dripped down the side s . Magnum dug in, and molten chocolate oozed out of the center. Magnum let out an almost pornographic moan when he took a bite. Katsumoto shifted awkwardly, trying to ignore the effect the moan had on him.

 

Magnum held out his fork to Katsumoto. “You gotta try a bite.”

 

Without thinking, Katsumoto leaned forward and closed his lips over the fork. His eyes met Magnum’s, and they held each other’s gaze. Katsumoto swore he saw a flash of heat in Magnum’s eyes. The detective told himself he was imagining things and dropped his gaze.

 

When they were done, Katsumoto half expected Magnum to say he forgot his wallet and stick  Katsumoto with the bill. Magnum didn’t, though; he just pulled out his credit card and paid without a word.

 

Magnum drove at a more leisurely pace back to the station, but Katsumoto could still feel the rumble of the powerful engine. He relaxed and enjoyed it. He’d probably never get another chance to ride in it, unless he and Magnum went on another date. Whoa, wait, hold it right there, he told himself. This was  _not_ a date, and even if it was, Katsumoto wasn’t interested in another  one . Oh, who was he kidding? He absolutely was. It’s not like he’d get a chance, though; Magnum almost certainly didn’t see this as a date, even if he was acting like it.

 

Magnum continued to treat this as a date. He walked Katsumoto to the car and opened the door for him when the detective hit the key fob to unlock it. They stood the re, awkwardly. Katsumoto was strangely reluctant to let the night end. Who’d have thought he’d actually  _want_ to spend time with Magnum?

 

“Thank you for dinner,” Katsumoto said.

 

“You’re welcome,” Magnum said. “Maybe we should do it again sometime. I think I still owe you some interest.” He gave the winning smile that could make a person weak in the knees. It didn’t affect Katsumoto that way, of course, but he couldn’t deny the flutter in his stomach it caused.

 

“I’d like that,” Katsumoto found himself admitting.

 

“Good.” There was a pause, neither man moving.

 

Just when Katsumoto was thinking this was getting ridiculous, and he really should just get in his car and drive away, Magnum leaned closer, pausing inches from Katsumoto’s mouth. “May I?”

 

Katsumoto stared at Magnum’s lips. They looked so warm and inviting. Katsumoto could admit he wanted to know what they felt like on his. He nodded.

 

Magnum closed the rest of the distance and pressed his lips against Katsumoto’s. Katsumoto would say the kiss was better than he’d ever dreamed, but he’d never dreamed of this, barely given it more than a passing thought in a mostly clinical way every now and then when he caught Magnum scoping out the passers-by,  fleetingly wondering what it would be like to be the focus of Magnum’s attention. Now, he knew . It was wonderful. The world narrowed down to just the kiss. Katsumoto forgot they were in the parking lot of HPD until they pulled apart, and the world came rushing back.

 

“Wow,” Magnum said. 

 

“Yeah, wow,” Katsumoto echoed.

 

“So, does that mean I get a second date?” Magnum asked.

 

“Absolutely,” Katsumoto said and dove in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still playing with this ship. Not sure where, if anywhere, I'll go with it. If you like it and want more, let me know. If you hate it and think it should never see the light of day again, let me know.


End file.
